1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of skin lotions, such as aftershave lotions. More specifically, the invention comprises a composition particularly suited to alleviating the occurrence of pseudofolliculitis barbae. Also disclosed is a method for making the composition.
2. Description of Prior Art
Shaving the facial skin is a common practice for most men. For those men having tightly curled facial hair, however, shaving can cause a recurring and significant problem. When sheared, a tightly coiled hair follicle will tend to grow by curving backward toward the skin. Over the course of a single day's growth, the tip of the follicle may actually be pressing back into the skin. Since the razor leaves a sharp sheared edge on the follicle tip, the hair may actually penetrate the skin and continue proceeding inward. This condition is commonly known as an "ingrown hair."
The epidermis (skin) reacts to the invading hair follicle as it would any other foreign object. The result is a swollen bump in the region. Secondary bacterial infection often results. Full blown pseudofolliculitis barbae ("PFB") is typically characterized by irritating bumps, itchiness, and discoloration of the affected areas. PFB becomes part of an accelerating cycle. The bumps are present the next time shaving takes place, resulting in a cut of the raised area and further irritation.
While present in all racial groups, PFB is particularly common in Black men. Published studies show that the condition affects over 80% of the Black male population. The only way to break the cycle is to cease shaving--an impractical alternative for most men.
Several prior art patents have addressed the treatment of PFB. U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,967 to Crutcher (1989) discloses a method of treating PFB. It specifies a composition including water, xanthum gum, aloe vera powder-200, alum, allantoin, glycerol, propylene glycol, and povidone-iodine. Several different mixture ratios are disclosed. The critical ingredient is the povidone-iodine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,021 to McKenzie et.al. (1998) likewise discloses a composition intended to treat PFB. This invention comprises a homopolymer of acrylic acid combined with numerous other ingredients. A complex process for making the composition is disclosed. Unfortunately, the process and composition disclosed in McKenzie require the use of sophisticated process equipment. The McKenzie patent also fails to disclose a styptic agent, which would certainly be advantageous in the treatment of existing PFB--owing to the frequent cuts caused by shaving the bumps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,103 to Armbruster et.al. (1999) discloses a shaving lotion particularly suited for use with an electric razor. While not specifying PFB in the disclosure, the invention does discuss "razor rash." The specification discloses a composition of 20 ingredients, many of which are fairly complex chemical formulations. Again, the disclosed composition requires the use of sophisticated process equipment. Like the McKenzie disclosure, Armbruster et.al. also fails to include a styptic agent to stop blood flow from razor cuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,016 to Burgess (1984) discloses a PFB treatment composition featuring a complex compound based on a Benzene ring. The Burgess disclosure lists several formulations with twelve other ingredients in addition to the Benzene ring based compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,669 to Bailey (1996) discloses a topical solution comprising alophatic alcohol, liquid aloe, liquid camphor, and the soluble portions of fig leaves. It does claim to be effective against PFB. It does not appear to disclose a styptic agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,709 to Willis et.al. (1998) discloses an after shave composition particularly suited to the treatment of PFB. This disclosure does feature a styptic agent, along with several other ingredients. One disclosed composition includes 21 ingredients. Many of these are complex formulation, again requiring the use of sophisticated lab equipment.
As stated previously, PFB is most prevalent among the Black population. The Black population is concentrated in many areas of the world where sophisticated lab equipment and processing facilities are not available. The prior art compositions and methods are therefore limited in that they:
1. Do not include an agent for stemming blood flow from shaving cuts; PA1 2. Require the use of complex chemical ingredients which may be unavailable in many parts of the world; PA1 3. Require the use of complex laboratory and processing equipment which may be unavailable in many parts of the world; and PA1 4. Are relatively expensive to produce, owing to the complexity of the processes and ingredients. PA1 1. To provide ingredients for skin conditioning, control of blood flow, and the treatment of PFB; PA1 2. To provide a composition which can be made from relatively simple and easily obtained ingredients; PA1 3. To provide a composition which may be produced without the necessity for complex laboratory and processing equipment; and PA1 4. To provide a composition which is relatively inexpensive.